The Heart of A Prince
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Supposed to take place before The Love of A King. A look into Arikado's secret heart.  Summary will improve soon  Eventual Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Castlevania or the characters. Konami beat me to it. Will be yoai if this is not your thing, you know what to do….**_

Chapter 1: Reluctance (Arikado/Alucard's POV)

To me, centuries seem to pass like months. Since my rescuing of Richter and once again defeating my father, I submerged into slumber, just to rise again in 1999 to aid Richter's descendant, Julius. I admit, I grow tired of my constant battle with my immortal father but my vow to my mother made me steadfast. The battle between Julius and my father intensified by the moment…..Then I heard and saw the downfall of my father, his power shattering like glass. I recall the prophecy of 2035 and it was something I was _not_ looking forward to. I left once the battle was over; making sure that Julius was tended to in the nearest hospital. Once again, I slumbered until 2017. I rose and joined the agency, my first assignment, to travel to Spain, where sources sensed my father's power amongst the living.

I made it to Spain without a delay and followed the presence of power. It led me to Penalara, to the mountains, where hidden, was a beautiful mountain home over looking a lake. I took pains not to be seen, transforming into mist then wolf once I reached where the power was strongest. I looked into the window, watched as a beautiful woman in a rocking chair and singing a lullaby to her new baby. The baby was a sight, angelic with a tuft of snow white hair and pale….But within, I saw two auras….one of blue and pure (this was the child's) and the other, of red and corruption (this was my father's). The woman hugged her baby and after placing him into his crib, kissed him goodnight and left the room. I let myself in and materialized before the child. Surprisingly, he didn't cry. I picked up the child gently, as the mother had and looked down at him. The child looked up at me, slightly opening silver blue eyes. I couldn't resist a smile. Yes the child had a battle and a destiny ahead of him but with the right guidance, it wouldn't be dark.

"So, you're the reason I've risen again." I whispered as I sat in the rocking chair with the little one in my arms. "Who would have thought one so small could harness such power. You have a long way to go, I could kill you easily, end it here and now but, I will _not_ kill an innocent. Please, I beg you, don't force me to." I felt a blood tinged tear fall from my face and land on the baby's cheek. The baby reached for me while I wiped away the tear. I placed a finger into the tiny palm and chuckled when it was held in a gentle grip. I stood up and looked around the room. _This is a very loving home_. I thought. I saw a book on the table. It was a journal, written in legible yet elegant lettering. _So, the father's a record keeper. That's good._ I read today's entry and smiled. The child's name suited him.

"Soma," I whispered. The child looked at me and gurgled. _You're a smart one._ I thought. I was fond of the child already. I placed the child back into his crib and after placing a kiss of my own onto the child's forehead, I took my leave.

_Soma Cruz, we will meet again._

_**Yea, I know it's short, but more to come. Review to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Put a possible twist on things. Let's see who can catch it…**_

Chapter 2: Surveillance (Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I waited a few years before seeking Soma out again. I had 'borrowed' Soma's father's journal years ago, taking the liberty of enchanting another to update when the original was and from its pages I've learned much of the family. I also kept my surveillance and one day, Soma was five at the time, I watched young Soma and his friend Mina, who was visiting from Japan, playing.

"Soma, look, it's a cute little bunny!" She pointed to the plump little bunny that was nibbling contently on some grass. Soma didn't look too well.

"Aw Mina," Soma moaned. "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?" She asked. She stepped back when Soma sneezed.

"Allergies," Soma answered with a sniffle. "What bunny Mina?" Mina blinked at him in disbelief.

"It was right….where did it go?" She asked. "Is there a fire somewhere?"

"It smells like it right?" Soma asked. Before Mina could say anything more, Soma's mother arrived.

"Children, come on it's time for lunch!"

"We're coming Mommy." Soma said happily. He scampered off, with Mina in tow. When the trio left, I made my way to the smell and had to chuckle; the boy accidently killed the bunny with just one sneeze! _So powerful indeed…_.I thought as I buried the unfortunate creature before following the trio at a safe distance. _His powers are showing early…._

"Mommy I didn't mean it!" Soma cried as his mother cleared the mess on the floor. All Soma wanted was a cookie and the cookie jar fell to the floor, shattering to pieces. Soma's mother looked at her ailing son and smiled kindly.

"I know you didn't mean it baby." She said as she hugged her son. "You're just gifted." Soma smiled a bit and helped his mother. His father, Professor Matthew Cruz, ran into the kitchen and was ready to attack anything.

"Is everything all right in here?" He asked. "I heard…."

"Everything is fine Matthew." Soma's mother said as she dumped the broken cookie jar and cookies into the trash. "It was an accident." I observed the father and noted that the child was a mixed plate, He had his father's hair and eyes but everything else, was the mother's.

"You know I worry 'Noa." Matthew said while picking up their son. "I take what pertains to my son _very_ seriously, accident or no." My eyebrows rose at that. From the emotion in his voice, I could tell that the father _was not kidding_.

"Matthew, you are reading too much into this…"

"'Noa, hold on a moment," Matthew said as he hugged his son before setting him down. "Soma, why not play with Mina for a bit, Mama and I have to talk." Soma smiled as his father ruffled his hair before sending him on his way. When the boy was gone from earshot, Matthew looked at his wife.

"'Noa, I can't help it. Since the Battle of 1999 things haven't been the same."

"Matthew, what are you going to do, find the last Belmont and take on the world of darkness?" Soma's mother asked. "What if the prophecy was nothing but the ravings of a mad man?"

"Did your great great grandmother think that?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"No 'Noa!" Matthew barked. "You _can NOT _deny who she was!"

"I'm not!" Soma's mother cried. "But your theory is far-fetched!"

"Oh really," Matthew asked sharply. "Then explain the power of Dominus! Please. I must be stupid."

"True the power of Dominus _is _Dracula's but that doesn't mean that…."

"Why did you stop yourself?"

"That's impossible!"

"'Noa, in this day and age, NOTHING is impossible!" Matthew said. "And Dracula is infamous for _always_ finding a way to return!" The more I listened the more I grew fond of Professor Cruz. He was a quick man and he knew his research. But, how vast was his knowledge?

"For all we know, his very SON could be roaming the Earth to make sure that his father doesn't come back!" I bit back a cry. _Damn, it's vast!_

"Your theory is too far fetched." Soma's mother said as she prepped to make dinner. "There is no way Soma could possibly…."

"I don't think so." Matthew said. "Things happen for a reason. And I believe when the time is right, that Soma will _know_ what to do."

"He's just a baby…He didn't ask for this…."

"It's unfair but it is what it is." Matthew said. "I'm sorry 'Noa." Soma's mother didn't look at her husband, sniffling and focusing on dinner. Matthew's face softened and he held his wife. He didn't like it, but he _had_ to face the facts. Soma, since birth, had shown that he was different, he never got sick, 'accidents' always happened, and Matthew swore to all he held dear that his son had _fangs!_ On a hunch he sprinkled holy water on his son when his son was in a nightmarish fit. Upon contact, the water seemed to burn for an instant before Soma was peacefully asleep.

Matthew witnessed the battle of 1999 from a safe distance. He remembered coming home from college when it raged. He _saw_ Dracula and Julius going at it, out for each other's blood. He saw when Dracula went down, felt his power shatter before his world went black. The next memory he had was beholding his girlfriend's worried face, waking in a hospital bed. He asked how long he had been out and when the doctors told him two weeks, Matthew was enraged but also afraid. He knew somehow that the battle was _not_ the end but the _beginning. _Upon his release, Matthew threw himself into his studies, excelled and graduated by his 21st birthday. He moved to Spain with his girlfriend 'Noa and they married. Nine months later, Soma was born and Matthew took it upon himself to make sure nothing attacked his son. He sheltered Soma from learning about the Battle and all for now.

_I know I can't keep it from him forever…_ Matthew thought sadly as he watched his son play with his friend, carefree and happy. My heart stopped when the man's eyes turned and I knew he was looking _at _me. _Please,_ I heard the man plead._ Watch and keep him for me…._As he walked away I relaxed. I walked away and strengthened my resolve. I would watch over the boy and protect him, guide him if necessary. _I will not allow Dracula to roam the Earth again._

_**Did anyone catch the twist? What will happen now? Review to find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Encounter and New Places (Arikado/Alucard's POV)

Soma had a happy childhood, and grew into a fine young boy. He ran home excitedly to tell his parents of the great news; because of his grades, the school was offering an exchange student program and he was chosen to go! The best thing about it, it was to Japan and he could stay with Mina at the Shrine! He didn't realize how fast he was going until he collided with someone! That _someone_ turned out to be me!

"Oh my god," Soma gasped as he picked himself up and helping me to my feet. "I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me. Sorry I'm in a hurry bye!" Without a second look Soma raced down the street, leaving me a bit winded. I was awestruck and realized my heart was stolen by the beautiful silver haired youth! I turned the corner to my Lexus and making sure Soma didn't see me, drove to his home. I made sure the child had a good head start.

I made it the Cruz's home in less than a half an hour, the path forever imprinted to memory and made my way to where I could listen in without being seen.

"Mom, Dad!" He called as he entered the house. "Guess what?"

"What happened baby?" Soma's mother asked as she emerged from the kitchen and his father from the study.

"The school chose me for an exchange student program! And it's in Japan!" Soma's father dropped his book and went white.

"The answer's no." He said. Soma looked at his father crestfallen.

"But Dad I want to go! It'll be cool to see Mina and all!"

"I said no." Matthew said. "And that's the end of it."

"You can't shelter me forever!" Soma yelled. His father's face went from white to red in a second.

"While I still live and breathe yes I CAN!" Matthew shouted. "I don't need my _only _son to get himself killed!"

"Dad, stop it!" Soma ordered. "I WANT to go and I WILL go!" With that, he pushed past his father, holding his head high but wanting to cry. His father treated him like glass and Soma was getting fed up. He was _eighteen_ now and he was going to do what he wanted to. He slammed his bedroom door and flung himself down onto his bed, crying. He heard a soft knock on the door and he straightened himself out.

"Come in." He sniffled. The door opened and there was his mother.

"Soma, you have to forgive your father," She said. "He's only worried for you and wants the best for you."

"I know Mom," Soma said with a sigh. "I just want him to _trust_ me a bit."

"It's not he doesn't trust you baby," Soma's mother said as she hugged her son. "He's been like this even before you were born. He's _scared_ for you. He doesn't want you to be held back but he doesn't want any harm to come to you. And he feels that if you do go, even if it is a grand opportunity, that you would be harmed or worse…"

"What's worse than getting hurt?" Soma asked. His mother just stood up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Look up Nostradamus' great Prophecy." She said. "If your heart is set on going, all I can say is be careful and never forget who you are." She left the room quietly, leaving Soma to his thoughts. My heart ached for him. I wanted to tell him everything, to break my silence and surveillance but this was my job and from the looks of it, my _greatest_ one was about to begin.

Dawn's first lights hit when I heard the door open. I watched as Soma's father entered his room, sit on the edge of Soma's bed and after sighing, gently shook his son awake.

"Dad," Soma said as he stirred. "What's wrong, what time is it?"

"It's early I know," Matthew said sadly. "But I couldn't sleep. Soma, I know you think I'm crazy and I know you want to go but there's more than meets the eye."

"Dad, must we go through this now?"

"Yes, Soma, since you were born, I knew you were different. I love you no less. From the weird shit I've seen, can you blame me for fearing for your well being?"

"Dad, I understand of the Battle of 1999 but Dracula's dead and there's no way he's coming back."

"Why won't you listen to me? Both you and your mother are content to turn a blind eye to this."

"Dad I promise I will be careful all right? Will that satisfy you?"

"I don't like it, but you're not a baby anymore." Matthew said. "Just promise me, you come back in one piece and YOURSELF." With that, the older Cruz left his son thinking his father need a _long_ vacation. I wholeheartedly agreed with the older man. Soma would be put into hell and back, possibly lose himself in the process if he went. But teens had a rebellious streak and listened to whatever _their_ hearts wanted. I allowed myself a slight chuckle. I'm _still_ there, but hey, my father's prime evil and who wanted to go with that?

I followed Soma from the house to the airport, calling Yoko to meet me at the Habuka shrine and to be prepared for _anything_. I had a feeling that the day of fate was at hand….

_**Later on that evening within the eclipse-**_

I looked at the two teens that were before me at the entrance of the _latest_ incarnation of my father's castle and waited. Soma opened his eyes and I took it as a cue to begin.

"Oh, mhm, where am I…..WHOA what happened?" He cried as he sat up, shaking his head clear. He looked at me and immediately tensed. "And who the HELL are you?"

"Take it easy Soma," Mina said. "This is Genya Arikado, he's a friend."

"How did you get here and what is your business here?" I asked firmly.

"Oh well Mina and I….hang on a sec, WHERE are we?"

"You're in Dracula's castle, within the eclipse." I answered, crossing my arms and hiding a small smirk. The look on Soma's beautiful face was _absolutely_ _priceless!_

"HUH? Dracula's castle, are you shittin' me? You're telling me we're in Europe, _inside the eclipse_. Buddy, if I were you, I'd get off the shrooms!" Again I bit back a laugh before facing them again. Soma looked pissed but to me, his beauty intensified!

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" I was about offer one when a group of winged skeletons joined our little party.

"SOUL STEAL!" I called. All but one, were destroyed; the one that was next to Miss Mina.

"Yahhhhh, go back to where you came from!" Soma cried, destroying the last one, causing it's soul to enter Soma's body.

"AH what the hell was that?"

"You just absorbed the soul into your body, now its power is at your command." I said. "I recommend you not stay here. You will find your answers within."

"I feel like a prime time sucker." Soma said. "Fine, I'll go in there, but in exchange I want a damn explanation."

"Fair enough," I said, allowing him to pass. "Do not worry about the young lady, I will tend to her." With that Soma entered the castle and I remained on guard.

_So it begins._ I thought. _I wish you luck and my prayers…._

_**A/N: I changed the dialogue a bit. I am not a copycat! What will happen now? Review to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Took a while but here we go….**_

Chapter 4: Secret Heart (Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I maintained my surveillance on Soma and his progress through the castle. At first, I was skeptical, for he was never trained for this as I have been. Every corner, every new corridor, was a new lesson for him. To me, on the other hand, it was mainly repetition, some new twists and turns but nothing drastic. I wanted to help Soma but I knew that couldn't be, not right now. I tended to his friend, Miss Mina and Soma's latest addition to the group, Hammer. I looked up as Yoko approached me.

"I just met Soma." She said. "He's piecing what's happening together, slowly. He encountered Graham."

"Was he harmed?" I asked, my emotions betraying me for a moment. Yoko thankfully didn't notice.

"No, he wasn't harmed. Graham just spoke to him and went on his way." Yoko said, putting me at ease. "Alucard are you alright?"

"You know you're the only one who can call me that and get away with it?" I asked her as I crossed my arms. Yoko looked at her associate and smiled.

"I'm sure anyone could get away with it, if you just let them in passed that icy front of yours."

"I can't afford to get attached." I said to her, while deep down, I was beating myself up. I wanted to get attached to just _one_ person but, duty called and even if I wanted to, I couldn't take that chance. _Not until I know for sure that Dracula is no longer evident within him. _It was almost time to approach the throne room. I bade Yoko to watch over Miss Mina and was on my way. I could've sent a familiar to check on Soma but if Soma sensed it, it would be killed, classified as just another monster.

I made it to the throne without a hitch. It was no shock to me; this was my father's domain, no matter how pretty it looked. The monsters "knew" who I was and they knew of my power. They didn't dare. Soma, on the other hand, was a newcomer, fresh meat.

This Graham Jones believed himself to be the reincarnate of Dracula. I knew the truth. It was up to Soma to find out and at this rate, he would find out soon. I made sure I wasn't discovered, taking refuge in the room behind the throne. Not soon after I hid in the room, Graham entered the throne room and awaited Soma's arrival.

I watched over the battle and even before it began, I knew the outcome. I watched as the darkness of Dracula enter Soma's body, heard him scream and saw my father's soul awakened. I walked out of my hiding spot and looked him over. He was still beautiful, minus the bad hair day and the vampire eyes.

"You have to find the chaos within the castle." I said. "Once cut it won't influence the spirit. I will use my power to slow it down while you make your way into the Abyss. Don't hesitate, for time is of the essence." I watched him dash passed me and I bowed my head and prayed for his safe return and that I wouldn't be pushed to kill him….

"Mr. Arikado, we better go!" Mina said as she tugged on my arm. "The castle's collapsing!" I shook myself and noticed that she was correct! I immediately took the lead and led them out. Julius looked toward the collapsing castle and took a stance. I walked to him and looked.

We then felt…Soma….Dracula's presence dwindled away to a mere flicker. The boy actually_ purified_ the darkness with his _own soul_!

_Now who would have thought that?_ I thought with a smile. I saw him looking to where the castle was with a thoughtful look upon his beautiful face. I was about to approach but Miss Mina got to him first. I swallowed down the bitter taste of jealousy. I heard Soma speak of his uncertainty and how the experience changed him. I was analyzing that statement, for his change could have been either for the better or for the worst. I was aiming for the _better_.

We all went our separate ways after that. I returned to the agency and gave my report. Before it could be said, I took up the job of keeping a watch on Soma. For another year, I watched over him and noticed something that made me _very _happy….Soma never made a move on Mina. In fact, he never went beyond brotherly affection. He showed Yoko the same respect. Julius and I took to training Soma, in the dark arts and the use of the Belmont family whip respectfully. I noticed he excelled in both and the whip didn't "rage" against him. I found that strange but I left it alone. When Celia appeared, I immediately sought out Soma. He wasn't too far, he was with Mina and they were just "hanging out". When Celia erected the barrier, I knew it was time to begin.

"Soma, use this," I said as I tossed a knife to him. Soma took up the knife wordlessly and destroyed the monsters she summoned up. After that, and speaking her nonsense about the dark candidates, she disappeared. Soma looked at me and was clearly upset.

"Promise me you will _not_ go after her." I said firmly. Soma looked away and I knew…rebellious streak came up again! _Please, don't disobey me…._ I prayed. With that, I left them alone.

Three days later, Yoko barged into my office with a letter/package in hand.

"Alucard," She panted as she handed the letter to me. "This is from Mina. It's a talisman for Soma…."

"Where _is_ Soma?" I asked.

"Soma's gone." She said, "He went after Celia, to get even for putting Mina in harm's way…"

"And you _let _him go…" I said, feeling my anger rising. "Yoko, you know the risk…."

"Julius is on the way too." She said. "Let's get going, we don't have a lot of time to waste." I nodded and slammed the file cabinet shut. I was quite _pissed_. I told Soma not to go and the child went ahead and defied me! I didn't want him hurt, or worse….

_Please be safe and wait for me._

_**What will happen next? If you want to know, you know what to.**_


End file.
